mcmmofandomcom-20200223-history
Repair
Finally, thousands of days of being obsessed with dwarven craftsmanship will pay off! Repair skill is gained by reforging old and battered equipment. This skill helps the player use less resources when repairing with an anvil (Iron Block). Now you can become the master smith you always wanted to be with the repair skill! Repair skills are all passive skills. Skills Repair Mastery Iron blocks in McMMO are used as Anvils. Approach an anvil with your tool and right click to repair it consuming the material item in your inventory (diamond, gold ingot, iron ingot, cobblestone etc.) used in crafting that item. The number of materials needed to fully repair a tool is the same as the amount needed to craft it. For example, you would need 1 Iron Ingot to fully repair an Iron shovel, and 3 Cobblestones to fully repair a Stone Pickaxe. Fishing Rods and Bows are repaired with Strings. Shears are repaired with Iron Ingots. In order to repair a Diamond tool, Repair skill must be at least level 50. Not all the items which have a durability can be repaired. Flint and Steel isn't able to be repaired. Repair mastery increases the durability restored by 0.2% per level. Therefore, at level 100 you repair for 20% more than you normally would. Super Repair When repairing, players have a chance to double the amount repaired based on their Repair skill. Each extra level in the Repair Skill gives the player a 0.1% extra chance to activate the Super Repair ability (for example, a player with level 45 in the Repair skill has a 4.5% chance of activating this ability). A player can identify when he/she performs a Super Repair when the text "That felt easy." appears in the chat box. Arcane Forging Allows you to repair enchanted items. Enabled at Repair level 100. At low levels of Arcane Forging, there is a high chance that your enchantment will be downgraded or removed upon repair. The success rate and downgrade rate change with rank, as shown in the table below. During repair, the system checks to see if you succeed at Arcane Forging. Failure results in removal of the enchantment. Even if it succeeds, there is a chance the enchantment will downgrade by 1 level'' (e.g. Protection III becomes Protection II). Each check is made on each enchantment on the item separately. ''The success and downgrade check will be made per resource you use. If you use 4 Diamonds to repair a Diamond Chestplate, the checks will be made 4 times. In that scenario at low levels, your enchantments will most likely be lost. Base Durability Restored The chart below shows the number of materials required to fully repair at Repair level 0. Experience and Levelling Experience Calculation For each repair, the experience gained is the amount of durability restored multiplied by the value of the material in the chart below. All armour of a material type has the same multiplier. Tools, however, have a multiplier based on amount of material components of the tool (1, 2, or 3 pieces). This is because all tools of the same material have the same durability, whereas armour durability scales with number of components. Experience is only awarded for durability restored; any restoration beyond maximum is ignored, making repairing near-perfect items inefficient. *The 3 figures refer to tools requiring 3 materials (e.g. pickaxes), 2 materials (swords and hoes) and 1 material (shovel) to fully repair respectively. Levelling Efficiency For maximum experience efficiency per material used, boots provide the most exp per repair, due to armour durability being independent of number of materials required. After boots, the second most efficient things are tools, all providing more than any other armour, without counting in-game rounding errors. Additionally, gold tools provide slightly more experience than iron tools, whereas diamond armour provides slightly more experience than gold armour. Diamond boots provide approximately 6.6x as much experience as gold boots per repair, and diamond tools provide about 5.9x as much experience as gold tools. Thus, it take about 1/6 as much diamond to achieve the same number of levels as iron/gold (and thus 1/6 as much time) Leveling methods Fishing! When you are leveling your fishing skill, keep iron, gold, and diamond gear. Just repair that. I have gotten very far doing that. And I suck dick lol Shovel Grinding This method requires a Shovel of your choice, and the materials used to create it. Personally, I use gold as it goes by the quickest. Find yourself a nice area with a ton of dirt, dig away until your tool is on the edge of breaking, and repair, as it only takes 1 of the material to repair it fully. It's also a good way to level up your excavation! Hoe Grinding Requires 4 dirt blocks and a golden hoe (or whatever material you can afford). Stack all 4 dirt blocks on top of each other. Aim your hoe at the top most pixel of the second dirt block, so when you till the dirt, it allows you to be able to till the dirt block above it. Being under another dirt block, the block beneath it will reset (non-tilled) and therefore be tillable again - allowing for constant tilling. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=akozgVL_aTI Armor Grinding This method is like Armour Grinding but more advanced and quicker. You will need 1 sand, 1 cactus, a set of diamond armour, some diamond, and some regeneration potions. Make the regeneration potions by putting a nether wart with a water bottle, then putting a ghast tear, and finish it off with some redstone to make it longer. You then want to proceed with Armour Grinding, standing near the cactus, whilst the potion is in effect. This creates a longer damage time, allowing your armour to break more, therefore letting you, each time, get more levels.. Then you repair the armour, rinse, and repeat! I got from level 1-50 in 3 times with this method, and with 20 minutes I am already past level 300. Armor and Shovel Also, another great way to level it quickly, while using a shovel, is making a snow man. They will create snow, which you can quickly grab with your shovel. This will destroy your shovel very quickly, which can easily be repaired. After you have gathered plenty of snowballs, find a friend in armour and have a snowball fight. This destroys your armour quickly as well. Golden Combat Weapon If your server has a high spawn rate mob trap, such as the Panda design endermen trap, gold axes are an excellent way to level up repair as with sufficient mobs they will last approximately 5 seconds before durability is depleted. They deplete so fast, in fact, you will need to be very careful not to destroy them accidentally. If you specifically have the endermen trap built (which does not utilize a mob spawner) you will also be able to level up combat skills at the same time, making it one of the most efficient skill levelling methods in McMMO. Sword Farming If you wish to level your Herbalism skill at the same time, this method is ideal for you. The only major inconvenience is the amount of time needed to prepare the method. Start out with making a sugar cane farm by placing two rows of sand, followed by one with water. Rinse and repeat as many times as you feel necessary - the more, the better. Plant sugar cane on the sand rows using all the later harvested sugar cane, until all rows are filled with fully grown sugar cane. Now the skill levelling starts: slash the middle part of the sugar cane with your sword as your run down your rows. Your sword will be depleted fast and you will gain 60 experience points (30 each block) in Herbalism for every fully grown sugar cane. When finished, you can use any of the above methods until the sugar canes have grown anew. Garden Maintainence Maintaining the lawn is such a difficult task in Minecraft (not really :P) all those punks just keep bone mealing your grass when you finish clearing it of tall grass and flowers! Those trees never work out the way you want it either! All you want is a nice, small tree that you can sit under and fish, but instead the tree decides to be a huge one and you have to cut it down and there's all these leaf blocks hanging around! Tall grass and flowers are blocks that are best used with shears, but to get the most out of them, use a tool that isn't supposed to be used to cut them down. This is a good method because 1) grass blocks and flowers can be broken instantaneously, so you can grind quickly and 2) sometimes, you just have way too much bones and don't know what to do with them because you' have no use for wood at the moment and you have chests filled with food. If you use a tool on something you're not supposed to use it on, then the tool will take 2 points of durability instead of the usual 1 point if you use it correctly. Leaf blocks take a bit to break, but are pretty instat to break with shears, plus there's lots of leaves on trees. ''-Steve'' INVedit (Must be server owner) INVedit is an inventory editor. With INVedit you can change the damage of an item. Make sure you have about 9 or more stacks of materials EACH. Set the item at max damage and start repairing. Rinse and repeat for a bit. wtf's the point, you could just set your level if you have OP. PotatoSamurai (talk) 05:03, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Category:Skills Category:PvE Category:Misc_Skills Category:Skills Category:PvE Category:Misc_Skills Category:Skills Category:PvE Category:Misc_Skills Category:Skills Category:PvE Category:Misc_Skills